See You Again
by tjadebush
Summary: "She'd rescued him. She'd taken every bit of her strength to help him, a stranger, and save his life..." "Nobody had ever stuck their neck out for him like that, and the fact that she did only made her more intriguing and him more thankful. He has to find her..." *Isaac x The Girl*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, I'm back with another story! I shouldn't be, but I don't care I do what I want. After seeing the Teen Wolf premier, I was fangirling hard over Isaac and the mystery girl who saved him. I need this ship to happen, I need it so badly. I refuse to believe they killed off such a bamf chick in the first episode without a flippin name. Uh no. She'll be back, I know it. (= Anyway, here's a little something and I hope you guys like it! Warning: I'm still fairly new to TW and the fandom, so bare with me on how I portray Isaac. To me he's tough and determined, but also a sweety on the inside and just needs someone to love who will love him back. If you don't like how I portray him, tell me nicely and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Where is she? Where's the girl?"

Despite the dizziness and the pain radiating from his body, all Isaac's mind can focus on is the girl. The mysterious girl who had saved his life and endangered her own in the process. He has to find her, find out who she is and make certain she is safe and out of harm's way. He already feels protective of her, as if she's become his to keep from harm just as she had done for him. Everything is a haze, a cloud shielding some of his memories from coming back, but he doesn't care. He can't comprehend the words coming from Derek who stands a few feet away him, doesn't see anything passed finding _her._

Isaac had never been one to easily put his trust in others, considering his issues he had had with his father and the many times he found himself in a troubling situation, but the second his eyes landed on her something inside told him he could depend on her. She would save him and protect him, and that assumption was more than correct. From the moment she put him on the bike, all he could hear was her voice repeatedly telling him to hold on, and the feel of her putting his hands around her waist. It wasn't a time to revel in the sensation, but he couldn't help it. This determined and courageous stranger had protected him; saved him from death. Yet all he could think about was the closeness of their bodies, his hands grasping around her waist, and the potent lilac fragrance of her hair hitting him as they escaped the alphas.

She was beautiful, no question about it. Never in his life had the wolf seen someone so breathtaking. Sure, there were plenty of pretty chicks he'd encountered around school, but the girl was a gem unmatched by any other. The eyes were the first to stick to memory; a dark chestnut and filled with what could only be described as bravery. He could have sworn he also saw a glint of compassion settled in them when she picked him up from the alley. Next to commit to memory was her skin-a honey that seemed to glow even in the darkness. Again, he knew he should have kept the thoughts at bay, but he had to stop himself from grazing her face with his fingers just to see if she was as smooth as she looked. And her voice-strong and intimidating, yet soft and fluid. He has a yearning to hear it again, to look into those chestnuts, to have the sensation of his arms around her again. It's overwhelming how much of an effect she's had on him; he's never been so taken by anyone. Nor has he had such loving and sentimental thoughts about a girl. But she wasn't just some ordinary girl.

She'd rescued him. She'd taken every bit of her strength to help him, a stranger, and save his life. For all she knew, he could have seen her as a threat and get defensive against her. Though, that couldn't have been possible with the state he was in. But she continued on, determined to get him away and to safety-something nobody had ever done for him. Nobody had ever stuck their neck out for him like that, and the fact that she did only made her more intriguing and him more thankful. He has to find her; he witnessed her being put into the ambulance before him and that was the last time he'd seen her. Upon entering the hospital he had made sure Melissa tended to his savior first. He needed her to be okay, because he needed to see her again. He needed her to be his to protect just as she had protected him.

"What girl?" Derek brings his stare and confusion to Isaac who seems about ready to run out of the house and find her. He hadn't been listening to what his alpha and two friends were speaking about. His mind is on one thing and one thing only.

"The girl! The-the one with the bike. She helped me, saved from the two alphas!" He's too frazzled, out of breath and anxious to think clearly before he rushes his way to door only to be held back by Derek.

"Isaac, stop! What girl are you talking about? Who is she? Look at me, talk to me."

"She-she found me. She found me and helped me escape. She had a motorcycle and we got away, but the two alphas, they came after us. And then we-we wrecked and I have to make sure she's okay. I have to make sure she's safe!" He keeps trying to push passed Derek, quite unsuccessfully. He'd never thought of using force with his alpha, but he's seriously considering shoving Derek to get away. Anything to get to her.

"I have to see her."

"Isaac. Stop. This girl, she's probably fine. You were taken to the hospital correct? You were with her when the ambulance came, so they had to have gotten her too. She's in the hospital, so she's okay. Listen to me, right now you need to calm down."

"NO! I can't! The woman, other alpha drugged me. What makes you think she didn't do the same to her? I have to go, I need to."

"Damn it, Isaac! As your alpha, I command you sit down and not leave this house. Now, I promise, we will go to her. If she's not at the hospital, then we'll find her and make sure she's safe. But we have to wait, do you understand? Just wait."

His words do nothing to reassure Isaac, but he can't just not listen to the orders placed on him. Derek had never taken too lightly to disobedience and he certainly wasn't about to get himself in a hell of trouble by not listening; that will only further keep him from her. Sitting back down with a huff of irritation, he can't stop from anxiously shifting and glaring at the three still confusedly staring at him. His mind's racing with worry and a little bit of fear not knowing what's happening to the mystery girl. But he knows that for now there's nothing he can, except hope that she's not in danger and that he'll get to see her again.

/\/\/\

Just around the corner she hears them; they're searching, hoping to find her. And they will, she knows it-she's lucky she managed to escape before they caught her at the hospital. They were bound to find her sooner or later, and she's ready for it, for them. They hadn't been a problem before and they sure as hell wouldn't be now. Breaking off the mop handle, she prepares for the inevitable. She had always been their weakness with the way she fought and how she predicted every little move they made. They praise themselves on being better, faster, and stronger than others, yet they had never been able to defeat her. No, she was the best of them, and now isn't going to be any different.

Tonight could have gone slightly better had it not been for her having to get passed two of them and Isaac practically slipping back into unconsciousness. It had been a struggle and taken everything she had to drag him around and help him stay awake. She had told him to hold on, but something in the back of her mind told her that it wouldn't be that easy. And it wasn't; they had just about gotten out of reach of the alphas, but after jumping through the glass window, Isaac about lost consciousness again causing them to crash.

After she stunned Aiden and Ethan and later escaped the hospital, she ended here in the school locker room waiting. Hearing the growls, she keeps a tight grip on her weapon, jumping out and taking a defensive stance, ready to face what's coming. Before her stand all five, teeth bared, eyes glowing red, ready to tear her apart. They know it won't be as simple as that, in fact they should be the ones on their guard.

Ethan is first to come at her, throwing claws and teeth as she swipes him across the face and then the ribs giving a grunt and a curse. He stumbles back onto a mirror, the shatters piercing and echoing around them all. Seeing it before it happens, she dodges Ennis' attempt at clawing her backside crossing the bench and running behind a set of lockers. Suddenly Kali is before her, spinning in the air about to give her a blow to the cheek when she ducks and jabs the broken end of her weapon into the wolfs thigh making her screech in pain. The adrenaline pumps through her veins making it as if she faster than humanly possible as she sprints to the open window. Turning around she sees the four stalking towards, growling and dragging their claws against the lockers carving their scratches. She backs up and stalls for the right moment to leap out the window and make a run for it. Before she can get anywhere a short whistle is heard by all. The four wolves stop their movement, but keep the predatory glares on their faces; itching to take a chunk out of her. She keeps her stance, eyes going from one beast to the next, finally landing on the fifth wolf.

"Deucalion," She breaths, allowing her self to calm a bit, but staying on edge. He was such an unpredictable son of a bitch, that even she had trouble seeing what he'd do next. He could go from speaking in a collected, restrained manner to brutally slashing his claws through the throat. Deucalion is a monster she wishes she'd never met. The disgusting things he'd done, people he'd killed could shock a serial killer. He's twisted, calculating and the bane of her existence. She had promised a long time ago that she'd be the one to end him. Tonight isn't going to be that time, but soon. She knew it and he did too.

He comes forth, only a few feet away from her, but just enough to graze her cheek. Stilling all movement, she holds in a breath waiting for his next move-the tension is almost unbearable. She knows she has nothing to worry about. He won't cause her harm, not yet. No, he had always said he'd let her live in anxiety-it was sickening the way he played her as if he were playing with his prey.

"So beautiful, yet so defiant."

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him."

His attempt at keeping a straight doesn't faze her at all; she sees right through him. His eyes are hidden by shades, but she doesn't need to see them to know the terror and nervousness that's settled within them.

"Of a teenage boy?"

"Of the man he'll become." Only seeing her own reflection, but staring him right in the eye, the words come out with such strength and conviction. They're the inevitable truth, and no one will be able to keep the inevitable from happening. Not even the creature before her.

He smirks as if her words amuse him, "I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me, a very smart way to eliminate a threat-get someone else to do it for you."

Eyes darting from one alpha to the next, realization of the someone he's speaking of hits her like a ton of bricks. She should have seen it coming, she should have known. "Derek."

Deucalion's smirk widens at the name. "Correct dear; he's just the wolf I need. I'm sure he's not unaware of our presence, but I want you to give him a little message when you scurry on out of here and find him to tell him what your pretty little head has foreseen. Tell him this is only the beginning and that he should prepare himself for what I have in store for him." He stands backing away from her, and gives her a wave of the hand. "Now run along, dear. Oh and tell your friend, Isaac is it? Let him know he should getting those memories in a few weeks and that I thank him for providing such useful information."

Not wasting any time looking back at the wolves, she leaps from the window and rushes away to the closest parking lot. She'd never been one to be a thief, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Finding the closest car, she busts window, luckily fro her not activating any alarm, and rips the wires from under the steering wheel. Finally bringing the vehicle to life, she puts it in drive and lets her visions lead her to the desired location. The adrenaline is still coursing through her blood; all she can focus on is getting away as quickly as she can and getting to Derek, Scott and Isaac.

Isaac. Allowing herself to calm her thoughts drift to the wolf she had rescued. She knows the alphas got to him at the hospital, and had almost gotten away with him until Scott and Derek had intervened. The concern is still very present, though. The need to make sure he's completely safe is overwhelming, but she welcomes it. The attachment she feels to this guy she'd never even met before is also quite odd but astonishing at the same time. She remembers feelings a surprising wave of fear come over her when she laid eyes upon his broken figure earlier tonight. She's never even come in contact with the boy, yet she knew she had to save him, not just had to-she wanted to. Using the spark plugs to wake him hadn't been a pleasant thing to do, but she had been pleased that it worked. They had gone through all the mess of the chase, dealing with the twins and getting taken to the hospital. Now, all that matters is getting to him and making sure he's okay, warning all of them, and coming up with some sort of plan soon.

/\/\/\

"Explain to me what happened, Isaac." Derek, Scott and Stiles, sit around the still anxious wolf, still perplexed at the constant mentions of who they've dubbed 'The Girl.' He'd been pacing for the past thirty minutes muttering under his breath about the mysterious girl who apparently saved him until ordered to sit down again. Derek can only describe his behavior as quite possessive, but that's not what surprises him. What he doesn't understand is how fast Isaac has become connected to the girl. Yes, wolves are naturally territorial, but he'd never seen such possession over a person happen so quickly and intensely. It's certainly something worth questioning later.

"I told you I don't remember. All I remember is being literally shocked awake by the girl and having been clawed all over my body. She said they took my memories, the alphas I'm assuming. That's all I can give you." He's back up pacing and running his fingers uneasily through his hair. He honestly doesn't care at the moment to answer any of their questions. His mind is still reeling with ways of getting to her.

Scott is the one to break the silence, "Why would take Isaac though? What do they want him for? They're here for a reason, but how does he play into it?"

Before anyone can answer, a bang on the door sounds through the house alerting all of them. The scent is unfamiliar to them all except Isaac. He closes his eyes, and takes in the scent one more time. That can't be right...lilac? There's only been one person he's ever smelled lilac on; a person he met only a few hours ago. The second it hits him he's sprinting to the door, yanking it open and at a loss for words. There she stands, out of breath, staring into his stunned eyes. She's bloodied, shaking, and sweating, yet she manages to still be as glowing and gorgeous as he had committed to his mind earlier. Before he can force himself to get words to come out of his mouth, she speaks up.

"Hi. We didn't get properly introduced earlier when I was saving your tail." She holds out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sara."

He's still speechless.

She grins.

And he's consumed.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Tell me what you think. Don't be too harsh, please! **

**As you can see, I gave her the name Sarah, which most likely won't be the name she'll have on the show, but I think I'll keep it and you guys will just have to remember that it's different in this story!**

**Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to get it up soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-T **


	2. Chapter 2

**New update ahhh! Okay so before you read, I need to point some things out. I know there are still some holes in this. That's on purpose. Trust me, all will be revealed throughout the story. Also, after seeing the last episode, I've decided to take my own path with this fic. I'll still include things from the show, but plot-wise imma do my own thing. Hope ya enjoy this update! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After the chaos that had gone on tonight and the obvious problem of the alphas, Sara couldn't help but grin at the shock on Isaac's face. She knows he hadn't expected to see her so soon, let alone at the Hale house. Seeing that his claw wounds had finally healed send relief through her and she visibly relaxes at the vision of him being just fine. Still, she has the need to be protective of the wolf and slightly concerned for the memory loss. He's visibly shaken and vulnerable from the whole ordeal; it makes her want nothing more than to voice reassurance that he's safe and out of harm's way. She doesn't though. Instead she waits for him to reciprocate the handshake and invite her in.

"You gonna invite me in or..."

Isaac sees her mouth move, but his ears won't allow him to hear the words for he's far too busy trying to process why she's standing in front of him. He didn't expect to see her so soon, let alone at the Hale house out in the middle of the woods. How did she find the place? After the thought, he finds himself not caring because all that matters is that she's here, in front of him, looking just as glowing as before. Finally coming back to reality, he notices the sweat dripping from her face, the blood on her arm, and the hand she's got out for him. He grabs it and tugs her into the house, eyes wandering over her looking for any other injuries. Finding nothing, his eyes go back to hers and he finally finds his voice.

"It's you. Y- you saved me... Are you alright? How did you know where I was? How did you find this place? Wh-" He gets cut off by her voice calming his frantic questions.

"Whoa whoa, hey, calm down. I'll tell you everything; just sit down and relax. I'm perfectly fine; well other than the obvious blood gushing out of my arm. Good thing you aren't vampires."

A few feet away, Stiles snickers at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I already like her!" Derek sends him a threatening scowl and he throws his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. Geez. Look, I'm just gonna go and get something to help that bloody gash 'cause I'm guessing there's no first aide in this web infested haunt." He makes his way to the door, and sends a friendly smile while passing her. "Be right back!"

She flashes him a smirk as Isaac ushers her to the table he had been sitting on. Derek and Scott's apprehension and confusion are so apparent she doesn't have to see their faces to know there's expectant looks there. She knows they're waiting for her to talk, to actually answer Isaac's questions and probably their own. Ignoring the pain of her arm and Isaac's protective hovering, she turns to Scott.

"The alphas, they're here for you Scott." Knowing there's no time to waste, she gets straight to the point. She'd initially come to Beacon Hills to warn them all, especially Scott. Now that she has, she only hopes they'll get down to business and come up with a plan of action. She knows it won't be that simple though. Judging by the looks on their faces, they want to know _her. _Sara hadn't planned on planned on getting to know anyone, but she should have know how wrong that was when she started getting curious about Isaac.

Derek's the first to speak up, and to her surprise it's nothing about her. "Wait, they're here for Scott? That can't be right. They only search for new alphas to join their pack. It doesn't make since that they'd be here looking for Scott, who's only an omega."

"He won't be just an omega for long. And yes they're here for him, but that doesn't mean you have nothing to do with it, Derek. What they've got planned for you is how they'll get to Scott."

"What exactly do they want with me, though? What do you mean I won't just be an omega? I know I don't plan on being a beta ever, so that only leaves alpha." Scott can't be more confused right now. The thought of ever being an alpha doesn't make sense to him. To be an alpha, he'll have to kill another alpha. The only alpha he knows is Derek. No matter what issues the two have had, they've been allies, and Scott can't ever imagine killing Hale.

"Exactly. You'll become an alpha, Scott. I can't tell you how and I can't tell you when, but just know you will. Because of that, you'll be a threat to their pack."

"But Derek said they recruit other alphas, so how am I a threat if they'd want me with them?"

"They only find alphas they know they can still have some control over. Alphas who, yes, have an amount of strength and power that far surpasses any beta or omega, but don't yield more than them or the pack."

Derek jumps in, still perplexed and now frustrated. "What about them? There has to be some power struggle within the pack. I mean, it's a group of alphas; there's no way they have an equal amount of leadership."

"Quite surprisingly, there isn't. The leader of them, his name is Deucalion, and I can tell you that none of them go against his word. They follow him and his orders without complaint. You see, to start the pack he sought all of them out. They used to have packs of their own, but lost them through either fighting or their betas leaving and abandoning them. He took advantage of that and with each he forced them into submission. It wasn't something easily done, but it was done nonetheless. With the new asserted power and four other alphas he began making his plans for an even bigger pack."

"Okay and I'm still a threat because?" Scott just honestly wanted to get to the reasoning behind them wanting him dead.

Sara turned a confident and almost proud expression his way and looked him right in the eye. "Because, you Scott McCall, will become something that not even Deucalion himself can destroy. The wolf and man you think yourself to be now is nothing compared to what you will grow into. The strength, courage, and goodness you hold inside your heart is nowhere near what you'll have come time to become an alpha. And because of all of this, they want you out of the way. They want you dead, and they're gonna use any means necessary to accomplish it. That's where Derek comes in." Her gaze shifts to Derek, then to the floor, eyes filled with nervousness and sympathy.

"How exactly do they plan to use me to get to Scott?" He's clearly agitated now, taking everything he has not to wolf out in a rage. It's no secret he and McCall have never been fond of one another; and even though the omega isn't in his pack, Derek has always secretly considered him part of it. The fact that the alphas are here to kill his would be beta doesn't sit right with him. Not at all.

Sara's starting to feel the burn of the gash on her arm, and the blood still pouring out, but she ignores it and with a sigh goes on with her answers. "They know you're the alpha here, and that Scott is an omega. When I had found Isaac, they had taken his memories through the injuries they gave him. Through those memories they found all the information they needed. Who you were, who Scott was, the tense past you both shared-everything. They know you're the alpha, and that he's just an omega. It's obvious you're stronger than he is, strong enough to kill him even..."

Hearing his name thrown in and the memory of him finding him makes him think of his pack members. He remembers going after Erica and Boyd, but not anything after that. "Where you found me, did you see anyone else? Erica and Boyd, I was looking for them. Then the alphas must have attacked me at some point, but I can't remember. Did you see them?"

Derek perks up at the mention of his betas; he still considered them that even if they'd decided to leave. Somewhere in his mind, he knew they'd have come back eventually. He does miss them greatly, not that he'll admit it to anyone, and he's worried. Thinking of the alphas bringing harm to _his _betas make the rage even harder to contain. Sara notices and does her best to ease the anger.

"Your betas are fine. Deucalion may be a menacing beast, but he doesn't kill without reason; never has. If anything, it's a way to lure you to him-he's using them as leverage. I didn't see them when I found Isaac, but I've seen that they won't be in any danger until the full moon."

"Shit." Derek has been so caught up in the alpha mess and finding his betas that the full moon coming tomorrow night has slipped his mind completely. If they've been locked up for this long, the blood lust will have them tearing each other apart. Not good. Deciding to skip any other questions and suspicions he has, he gets right to the point. "We've got to find them. Screw the alphas for now; if we don't get Erica and Boyd out of wherever they are, they'll end up trying to kill each other."

"How exactly will we do that? None of us knows where they are. I can't remember anything and it'd take too long to track them down." Isaac's panic of finding the girl is now replaced with finding his pack mates.

"I'll call Peter. I don't want to, but it's the only option right now. He's got more knowledge on wolves than I've ever had. Maybe he could give some insight to wolves and memory loss."

They all give a hesitant nod and Isaac's eyes find Sara's slumped body. She's losing a lot of blood, he can see her skin paling and her eyes closing through the dizziness. He has yet to ask her what happened to cause the injury and how she's feeling after the bike wreck. The want to pull her into him and make the pain go away is almost irresistible. Instead, he clenches his fists and holds back the longing whimper wanting to escape. As they wait for Peter, he continues to keep his eyes on her in hopes she won't catch his stare lingering on her longer than it should.

/\/\/\

After grabbing all the supplies, stiles makes his way back towards Derek's house. Tapping his fingers on the steering will, he thinks of the new mystery girl he'd just met. Apparently her name is Sara and saved Isaac's life; not to mention she has a sense of humor, so he'd already decided he liked her. She seemed like one tough cookie, considering the gash on her arm and the way she kept pushing through the exhaustion that was seeping through her. Just like him, she's human, so to not be the only one able to get through all this mess makes him feel not so alone and an outcast. That's if she decides to be apart of their little group, or Derek offers her a pack spot. She's definitely pack material; Stiles could see that from the moment he saw her through the door. She's got that aura around, that aura that radiates bravery and motivation; not to mention the pack will be stronger as a whole will another member. Isaac seems to have a thing for her too, which is a great thing. In all the time he's been Isaac's classmate, Stiles has never seen him so taken by a girl. He's never even had a girlfriend, well not one that any of them knows of. Maybe Sara is just what he needs; Isaac's been through so much shit and drama that it truly makes Stiles happy for his friend.

Flashing blue lights down the road interrupt his thoughts as he slows his jeep to a stop and hops out. His dad's car is just out of the way enough for him to see a dark blanket covering something-a body. Stiles, being his sneaky and nosey self, quietly makes his way to the scene, hovering behind the trees. He gets as close as he can to hear the two officers standing beside the body talk. He can't hear much, but his ears pick up words he's all too familiar with.

"_Claw wounds."_

That all the boy needs to hear before he's making his way back to his jeep, dialing Derek's number at the same time. The wolf picks up on the first ring.

"What."

"Was on my way back and I happened upon my dad's car and few other officers and a covered body in the road. I couldn't catch much, but the words 'claw wounds' were enough to take a guess at who did it. Looks like the alphas have already started their little descendant o' alpha darkness."

He catches the growl at the other end of the line, while finding an alternate route to the house. "Must have been them, I can't think of anyone else. Look, just don't get any nosier than you already are. Get back here, and Scott and I will go out and check the parameters for anything." With that, the wolf hangs up and Stiles continues on.

/\/\/\

While waiting for Stiles, Scott and Derek, Sara and Isaac stay put beside each other thinking over the day's events. She knows everything's gotten a bit out of hand, but she hadn't anticipated they'd get this hectic. It frustrates her to no end that she doesn't have free reign with her gifts; she's fortunate to have it, but the limits are sometimes a disadvantage, like today. Everything could had went a lot more smoothly. She should have already been out of Beacon Hills and getting the farthest away she can. Complications arose when she found Isaac beaten and vulnerable without his memories. As soon as she saw him she knew she couldn't leave him to possibly die; she had to help him, even if it meant putting a dent in her plans and drawing attention to herself.

But no matter what she's been through tonight, she'll never regret saving Isaac. There's something about him that she can't quite put her finger on. She's drawn to him as if it's instincts to be near him; like they share a bond of sorts. Whatever it is, she won't lie and say she dislikes it; in fact it's comforting and she welcomes it. She already a trust for him, which has always been a challenge for Sara to have for someone, let alone a person she's known for only a few hours.

The hiss at the sharp pain her arm pulls her from her thinking, and she sees Isaac startle and tense up by her side. Seems like he had been in his own thought process. He doesn't like seeing her hurt like this; it honestly makes him feels guilty and angry for not being there to protect her from whatever attacked her.

Taking the bottom of his hospital gown, he rips off a strip and gestures fro her to hold the arm out. "It'll help stop the bleeding until Stiles gets back. You're losing too much."

"Thank you. It's definitely not the way I want to go out; dying by doggie attack. Maybe something a little more warrior-like; something that shows I put up a good fight. I'd be my very own Naevia-decapitating enemies and what not." His snicker is enough to put a tiny grin on her face; it's the first time she's seen him smile and she enjoys it-both looking at it and the warmth it fills her with.

The instant his fingers touch her skin, he feels it. It's a pull towards her, his inner wolf telling him to take claim. He shifts himself to try and calm the howl of the wolf. He hears it in his head, the howls and whimpers pushing him to mark her and take what's his. The yearning to do so is almost overbearing. Continuing to wrap her arm up he swallows nervously to try and get control. He's never felt anything like this and to be quite frank, it's making him a little frightened. He doesn't want to unintentionally lose it, wolf out, and risk hurting her again. He'd never forgive himself for it. Speeding up the wrapping, he finishes, hastily scoots away from her and grips his hands together in an attempt to keep from giving in to the pull.

He misses the look of disappointment Sara gets.

After a couple minutes of silence, he feels the control coming back, and speaks in hopes it'll help. "It is not easy to sever a man's head. You must find the right angle."

Her head shoots up, surprised and beaming at him for getting her reference and quoting it himself. "You watch Spartacus? Well of course you do; you caught on to my reference after all." The embarrassment over her excitement gets another chuckle out of Isaac.

"You're the first person I've met who watches it. I try getting the others into it, but they just complain about all the slow motion and blood. Personally, I can't get enough of it. Sounds demented now that I think about it, getting joy from all the bloodshed."

"Nah, it's not. I like to think of it as watching play by play what I'd like to do to some people myself." She takes a second to think over the statement. The widening of her eyes has Isaac full out laughing now. "Oh goodness, that sounds demented too. Okay, yes, so it is demented. But you know what? I'm completely fine with that. We can't all be sane; and honestly name me one person who hasn't had murderous thoughts of someone else. You can't." She's too wrapped up in her giggle to notice Isaac sliding closer to her.

He doesn't want to, but the wolf is howling again. This time telling him to get closer, to take his place by her side. Her laughs have died out and all he let's himself hear is the sound of her heart speeding up and the sight of her throat trying to swallow the nervousness. The short breaths of anticipation send his sight to her lips, just waiting to be devoured by his own. The realization that he's been wanting this since he laid eyes on her sends a nonstop flutter to his stomach. Looking back up, her eyes on trained on his, looking anxious for him as if she's waiting for the kiss. She lets her gaze slip, only for a split second, to his mouth and he takes that as cue.

Isaac leans.

Sara leans.

Stiles bursts in the house.

The two jump away from one another and look to the floor bashfully. Isaac clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, not wanting to look back up and see what he knows is a knowing smirk on Stiles face. Sara gives in and sets her sights on Stiles, only to get a chuckle and a knowing wink from the not so oblivious boy. She feels her skin heating up with embarrassment and can only muster up a flustered smile. She panics when Stiles opens his mouth-probably to tease the two of them-but it's replaced with relief when Scott, Derek and Peter come through the door.

"Okay any of you want to explain why I've been called here at midnight?" Peter looks to everyone awaiting an explanation until he lands on Sara. Giving her a quick up and down, he extends a hand. "Well hello, there, beautiful. And who might you be?" He ignores the glare and almost inaudible growl of jealousy that comes from Isaac. Of course it doesn't take long for Peter to understand; yet he doesn't let up.

"Sara. And you're Peter Hale." Her hand gets a firm grip on his and keeps a blank face, letting him know she's not one to try his sleaziness on; that it'll be ineffective. She knows exactly who he is, and what he's done. The visions of his escapades had been some she'll never forget. He was one sick bastard at one point, murdering Laura and bringing havoc to Beacon Hills. Sure, he's changed, but that doesn't excuse what he did in the past. But for now, she'll have to trust the man; she could easily take him out anyways should he become a problem.

"Yes, I am. You know my name, I know yours. We should get to know each other a little better, don't you thi-" He's cut off by a fuming and jealous Isaac who grabs his wrist and pulls his hand from Sara's.

"Yeah, how about we save the 'getting to know each other better' for later. Derek called you here for a reason. Let's get to that reason." The annoyance is clear in his tone, and the jealousy makes Sara snicker, but feel some elation.

After a few minutes of filling Peter in on the events of the night, Sara fixing up her wound and explaining the alphas intentions once again, they sit in silence, each of them thinking of a plan of action. The quiet is eery and nerve racking simply because for once none of them has any clue what to do. The alphas invading their town is officially the most challenging thing they've had to encounter. All they know is that they're gonna need all the help they can get, including Sara. She knows this; knows she'll end up having to ally with Derek and his pack to solve the alpha issue. In fact, she's the best person they could get right now, considering she knows the most information on Deucalion and his pack.

Her extensive knowledge doesn't go unnoticed by any of the wolves, and Peter is the one to question on it. "So what about you, sweetheart? How exactly do you have all of this information on the alphas and how are you involved?"

They all look to her, expecting an answer out of her, but she only shakes her head. Now is definitely not the time to divulge in her own past. "Now is really not the time to explain it all, but I can tell you that I have a past with Deucalion and his pack. Not the most pleasant past, and right now I don't feel like rehashing that. I understand that that sounds suspicious and I know you don't know if you all should trust me or not. But just know that I'm on your side all the way. Deucalion's caused quite a few messes for me, and this is my opportunity to finally see him and his pack come to an end. I promise to explain everything sometime, but right now is not the time. It'll only cause complications that I can't afford, so just try to trust me. Please."

They're hesitant at first, but eventually nod their heads in agreement giving her some relief. After more talk and some arguing over what to do, Derek finally suggests going to Deaton tomorrow. The doctor has always been of help in the town chaos, so they hope now won't be any different. Sara curses herself for not thinking of the man sooner. Of course he'll be able to help; he had always been of help to Sara and her family when he lived only a few miles from her home. He had even aided her in building her strength and control over her abilities. The thought of getting to see him once again after all these years has her seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

After the decision is made to see Deaton the next day, everyone decides to go home and get a good nights rest. Sara doesn't want to burden any of them by asking for a place to stay, but luckily for her Isaac offers instead.

"Are you sure? Just letting a stranger stay in your home?"

" Of course. It'll be nice to have some company fro a change too. And you're not a stranger."

He doesn't give her the chance to ask again before he's walking to another room to change in some clothes Stiles had brought him earlier. Derek offers to give the two a ride back to Isaac's apartment and they follow him out the door to his Camaro; Isaac insists on letting her sit in the front seat, and she doesn't try to argue with him, not wanting to add to the pain her arm's already in. Once they're moving, she takes the time to stare out into the trees getting lost in her thoughts again and the mess she's managed to get herself into.

Oh if her father could see her now.

/\/\/\

The ride to Isaac's apartment isn't the uncomfortable awkwardness he thought it'd be. Then again, there hasn't been any moments like that with them so far. And Derek is too lost in his own thoughts to make conversation. The tension surrounding Sara and himself at the warehouse wasn't something of a burden; instead a bit pleasant. They had been having a regular conversation, a few laughs and compliments; but it was the most delightful conversation he'd had in quite some time. Due to the number of complications Beacon Hills had been subjected to, the young wolf feels like he hasn't had a single moment of a decent, normal, teenage life. Yes, Derek had warned him of pack life, but everything is just too overwhelming at times. So to have some time, be it just a few minutes, to have a simple talk with somebody was refreshing. Despite the tension, Isaac had felt quite relaxed around Sara; she has a kind soul about her, a pure heart with genuine intentions. And the joy that filled his chest when she had laughed is a feeling he never wants to forget; something he'd like to relive again. He wants to think of the almost kiss, but every time he tries, the wolf inside howls again. If this keeps happening, he'll be sure to ask Derek what it means.

They arrive at the apartment complex and make their way to his door in silence. He can practically see her brain churning with thoughts. He knows there's nothing he can say to calm her thought process, but he will distract it in hopes it helps some. They enter through the door, he hits the light son, and Sara finds herself staring at a very large and mildly decorated living room. The walls are painted a pale shade of blue, matching well with the black leather furniture. In front of the couch sits a glass coffee table adorned with navy coasters, and a large screen TV. On each side of the television are shelves of DVDs, at least a hundred of them-she smirks when she sees copies of Spartacus within them. Farther in front of her is the hallway, with two doors on each side, and a lone framed photo of a woman on the wall. She guesses the woman is Isaac's mother; same azure eyes, strong jaw line, and the sandy brown locks, slightly curled at the end. Simply put, she's beautiful. To the right is a doorway to the kitchen, hardwood floors, a navy rug lying just at the entry, a few snacks sitting out on the counter, and utensils hanging above the sink-matching the rug in a navy blue. Even the trash can is a darker shade of the color. She looks back to the rug, then to the walls, and the coasters, finally landing on Isaac-who answers her questing gaze before she can ask.

"It's peaceful. The color blue is associated with healing and tranquility; something I've always found myself needing. Also, the stability it stands for helps me forget the past, at least the broken parts of it..." He trails off at the end and shifts his eyes to the ground as if nervous of her reaction. Shrugging and mumbling, "It's silly really I-" She cuts him off before he gets the chance to finish.

"No it's really not, Isaac. I understand exactly what your saying. My dad used to tell me about colors and the emotions they represent; he'd always say I'm a strong green because apparently it corresponds to my over protectiveness and need to keep those around me safe. I never believed him as a child, wanting to be a joyous and bright yellow. But as I got older, after the experiences I went through it turned out he was right all along!" She give a nostalgic laugh, the laugh that swells his chest with joy again and brings a smile to his face. Something close to sorrow feels her eyes, and he decides to change the subject, not wanting to see her upset.

"I'll go and pull some clothes out for you and show you to the bathroom. Also, feel free to use anything you'd like, which I don't think will be a lot considering it's a bunch of guy stuff, but still use whatever." He has no idea where the sudden nervous rambling comes from. No girl has ever made Isaac nervous, least of all in his own home. But he'd never actually had any girls in his home-not even Erica-so he assumes that's why. He leaves her to fetch the clothes, not sure what to pick. He settles on a pair of black sweats and his burgundy lacrosse hoodie. Realizing she doesn't have the proper undergarments he grabs a new pair of black and white plaid boxers he has yet to wear and heads back out.

"Here you go. I know they're too big and baggy but the sweats have a drawstring to tighten them up, and-"

"It's fine, I'm not picky. As long as I've got something clean and not covered in blood and sweat." There's the chuckle, the flawless smile, and the swelling comes back. "Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to do this, but you did, and I greatly appreciate Isaac."

He wants to close his eyes and revel in the way she says his name. It rolls off her tongue so comfortably easy. "No need to thank me. Just think of it as me paying you back for saving my life. Not that it's comparable and not that I wouldn't have done it anyway, I just... Yeah okay, I'm gonna shut up now. The bathroom is the last door on the right." Clearing his throat he leaves to the kitchen before she can respond.

Half an hour later she makes her way towards the kitchen, hearing some shuffling. Getting there, she sees that Isaac's made her a burger, homemade fries and filled her up a glass of soda. After setting all the condiments on the table, he finally looks up and a low growl rumbles from deep in his chest.

The wave of satisfaction that hits him is overwhelming, and sparks a possessiveness in him he didn't think possible. He'd already felt it a bit, but seeing Sara in his clothes-mixing their scents- is something else entirely. The pull is back, so much so that he has to clench his fists from reaching out and embracing her with tight arms. The wolf isn't howling this time, only whimpering. He guesses whimpering with yearn and, once again, the need to claim her. What the hell is happening? He takes a step back and leaves her to eat, saying he needs to take a shower as well.

Once he's done, he comes back out to the living room to see Sara lounging on the couch and flipping through TV channels. He feels the swelling come back at the thought of her being this relaxed and comfortable around him, a wolf.

He notes how droopy her eyes are getting and the yawns she can't keep from happening. Isaac wants nothing more than to take her in his arms, lie in his bed, and listen to her heart as she falls into a slumber. He wonders what she looks like when she sleeps, but then shakes his head at the thought. He's not some Edward Cullen who creepily watches a girl sleep.

No matter how much he wants to.

Isaac takes a seat in one of the recliners and she finally notices his presence with a smile. "It's late so of course there's nothing on the TV, so I was waiting for you to get out to ask if we could watch one of your movies. You seem to have an endless amount of them, and I don't want to leave here without watching one of them."

"Sure, that sounds good. You don't have to ask, seriously just make yourself at home. You can pick the movie."

With that she hops up and begins searching through he shelves. After a good thirty minutes, she settles on 'Donnie Darko' which unknown to her just happens to be Isaac's favorite movie. He doesn't tell her, but grins when she asks if it's alright. He nods and watches with amusement as she tries to figure out the DVD player until he finally helps her.

An hour into the movie, Isaac hears a slight snore, only audible because of his wolf senses. Looking over, he sees Sara sprawled out on the couch in a deep sleep. His earlier promise not to watch her sleep goes broken when his eyes stay on her face longer than intended. It's almost enchanting how peaceful and worry-free she appears in her sleep. It's as if everything she's went through tonight didn't happen. Isaac had always liked that aspect of sleep; that someone can go through hell, but look completely serene and calm in their sleep. Sara is no exception to this concept, and he enjoys more than anything to watch her this way. The steady heartbeat sounding from her chest has the wolf closing his eyes, reveling in the sound, letting it ease him. What is this girl doing to him?

He doesn't want to touch her for fear of the wolf inside, but he can't and won't let her sleep uncomfortably on the couch, so he picks her up and goes to his bedroom. Lying her down, losing the pull and the warmth, has him feeling empty. As much as he hates is and feels tempted to crawl in the covers with her, he returns to he living room instead and takes a place on the couch. He can't lie with her in his arms, but having her sent so close is enough to placate the inner wolf's whimpers and pleas. Isaac stares at the ceiling and eventually falls having only one question on his mind.

What is this girl doing to him?

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! (=**

**As far as updating goes, the best I can give you guys is about two weeks. It's summer, so I procrastinate. Add that to life outside of home and I can't do any less than two. Sorrrry. But to make it up to you all, I'll be giving you longer chapters! **

**Thanks for reading and OMG thank you for those chapter one reviews. You all are fantastic! (:**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! (=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

To be woken to the aroma of breakfast after a well nights sleeps isn't a luxury Isaac has had since his childhood; the days his mother was alive. With her kitchen skills, she could have easily earned a spot on Iron Chef; he had seen his mother make pretty anything and everything. Isaac found that she liked to experiment with different ingredients, not knowing what it'd taste like, but always assuring him it'd be something he enjoyed-never once did she disappoint. Though, out of all the delectable meals she prepared, nothing compared to the breakfast she would make him every morning before he went to school-the meal that only _she_ knew and only _she_ perfected for her son.

Which is why he can't understand why he's smelling that particular meal this morning.

The scent and the clattering of what sounds like pans gets him squinting his eyes open and the early morning groans going. He sits up, stretching and scratching his face, and rolls off the couch still half asleep. Though, when he makes it to the kitchen the sight before him puts him into complete wakefulness.

Sara is standing in front of the counter by the stove, in a new set of his clothes, arranging an assortment of food and being completely oblivious to his presence. He clears his throat to get her attention, only to get a gasp of fright and her hand hitting the scorching burner.

"Ow, shit shit shit shit, son of a sandwich!" She's shaking the injured hand and beginning to curse in another language he's never heard. Immediately feeling guilty, he rushes to her and begins to blow cool air on the burn. Inside he can feel the wolf chastising him for frightening her and being the cause of her pain. Isaac, already feeling regretful enough, pushes aside the wolf once again and gives her an apologetic look. She's about to say something, but his mouth gets the best of him.

"S-sorry, that's my fault. I didn't think you'd scare so easily."

"Isaac"

"If I had I would've knocked on the doorway or done something to let you know."

"_Isaac"_

"But I cleared my throat and I guess that was a little too much obviously because I made you hurt yourself and did I mention I'm sorry? Really sorry. I have some bandages if you want-"

"ISAAC!"

He looks up-thinking he'll see an angry glare-only to see the small smirk of amusement Sara has and and an attempt to keep in her laughter. "Hey, don't fret; it's okay, really. And it's not your fault; I usually don't scare this easily, but I was so deep in thought and distracted by the food. I'm perfectly fine, Isaac. Okay?" It's not enough to convince him, but he let's go of her hand and let's the issue go with a nod of the head.

That's when he remembers the smell of the food she's been preparing and how it's confusingly similar to his mothers old recipe. Looking off to the counter, he freezes when he sees what Sara's cooked. Sure enough, it's his favorite, the one he hasn't eaten since his mom's been alive. Situated on the plate are two pieces of toast, one with a sunny-side up egg and a sliced carrot on top of it topped off with some pepper. Beside that are four strips of bacon-because he never liked odd amounts-and a glass of chocolate milk lying off of the side of the plate.

Isaac feels like the air's completely left his lungs as he stares at the plate in shock and thinks about how he hasn't seen this since he was eight. It'd been the day she passed away; she had fixed the meal with a smile, like she always did and then sent him to school. Right before lunch, he'd been called to the principal's office where his father broke the news that a car wreck had claimed her life. The boy hadn't cried, hadn't expressed any emotion. He was numb from the inside out, and ignored everything and everyone.

They'd tried to somehow sugar coat it, but he'd always understood that his mother was dead; that she wasn't coming back. That he'd never see her waiting for him on the porch swing when he got home from school, or be scolded at for not brushing his teeth, or comforted when he had nightmares. That he'd never see her bright face every morning when she placed his favorite meal on the table. Isaac didn't eat breakfast for a month after his mother's passing. He tried all he could to forget the meal and the want for it, but he never could erase it.

He eventually started eating breakfast again, but never allowed his father to make _the _meal. Once he was old enough to fully use the kitchen, Isaac never made it either. So unexpectedly seeing it right now is making him feel a nostalgia he'd never felt before; it makes him want to relive the days she was by his side. His attention's brought back to Sara touching his arm.

"You okay? Looking a little pale there."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nods and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I just, um. Well how did you know this was my favorite?" He's pointing to the plate, but his eyes are still trained on her noticing her stare become down-cast.

"Oh, that. Well, I kind of- When I was saving you, I sort of-" She pauses to take a deep breath, "I got a glimpse of different parts of your life when I saved you. It wasn't on purpose, I promise. It just happens; I see things without a choice. I'm so sorry if this was too much; I just wanted to do something nice since you're letting me stay here and oh my goodness I'm rambling, but I really am sorry if it's too much and-" She keeps going, and thankfully for Isaac, she doesn't notice his eyes centered on her babbling lips.

He doesn't register the rest of the speech because he finds himself wanting to kiss her again. Well _almost _kiss her. Surprisingly he hadn't thought much about the almost lip-lock that had gone on last night. He's been too concerned with keeping his wolf at bay and worrying about finding his pack mates. But watching her mouth now has him wanting, almost needing to lean in and claim her; taste her. The wolf in him is growling, encouraging him to take what's _his. _His teeth begin to elongate within his mouth bringing him out of the trance. Clenching his fist, he takes a deep breath and forces the wolf back down until he calm enough. He sees that she's still nervously rambling about the food, so he cuts in to ease the distress.

"Thank you. Really. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Isaac can't help but snicker at her rambling; it's quite endearing and the speed of her heart is like music to his ears. He revels in knowing he makes her as flustered as she makes him. And the comfortable tightening in his chest after seeing what she'd done isn't something he wants to let go of.

Sara's a little baffled before she gives a hesitant smile and hands him his plate. Isaac gives her an up and down stare and she's not sure why until peeking down and realizing that he's taking in her new pair of sweats, t-shirt and jacket. "Yeah, I was attacked by the milk earlier; I was covered in it. So I had to take another shower and borrow another set of clothes. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, I did say feel free to use whatever you'd like. When I saw 'whatever' I mean _everything._" At that, the pull is back almost forcing him to reach out and engulf her in a hug, rubbing his scent even more on her. He's still not sure what the hell is happening or why his wolf is wanting to cling to this girl so badly. It takes almost everything in him to fight off the urges. It's not that he doesn't want to go through with them-because truth be told, he _really _does-it's the fact that he just met Sara and he'd never forgive himself for hurting her or scaring her off because his wolf doesn't want to keep its emotions to itself. So he'll continue to mash it down until he can finally ask Derek about it.

"Okay, thanks. Well I think I'll go bandage this up and you can eat your breakfast, which will taste awesome if I do say so myself. Then after you're ready we can head out to Deaton's."

Stalking off to the bathroom, she leaves the boy to his breakfast and his thoughts, which only seem to stay along the lines of _her_; the girl who's saved his life, is wearing his clothes, and made him his favorite meal. He eventually finishes up and makes his way to his bedroom, shifting a bit at the new found balance he has within him.

He's content. His wolf is content. At the same time. That's never happened before.

Sara's relaxing on the couch, lost in her thoughts, when Isaac finally comes out ready to go. He heartbeat speeds up again when she sees him, and he has to bite back a grin because of it. He really has no idea what this girl is doing to him, but whatever it is-and despite the many times he's had to push the wolf back-he honestly doesn't mind it. It's something he's so unfamiliar with, though; she grounds him, makes him erratic, and unprecedentedly possessive at the same time. All these responses to her should make Isaac want to squirm from uncomfortableness, but it doesn't. He welcomes it and enjoys it; and knows he doesn't want to share it with anybody.

Anybody except for Sara.

/\/\/\

They decide to walk since Isaac's car is at Derek's and Deaton's office is only a fourth of a mile from his apartment complex.

The two are the last to arrive, walking in Derek, Peter, Stiles, Lydia and Allison watching quietly as Scott questions Deaton and points to what seems to be a large, metal tub filled almost to the edge with ice water. Isaac's not sure what it's supposed to be used for, but he has a feeling it involves him. He's too busy being nervous to notice everyone is staring expectantly at him. Sara's hand comes up to gently rub his arm in comfort; it works and he visibly relaxes into the touch.

Nobody sees the knowing look on Derek and Peter's faces.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, couldn't this kill him?" Besides Isaac, Scott appears to most nervous about whatever's about to happen.

"This is the only way we are going to find your friends, Scott. Would you rather we waste time by searching the town with zero number of leads and risk the alphas causing more trouble?" Deaton and everyone else in the room seems to be exhausted with Scott's continuous questioning, so Sara decides to cut in.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Scott. Trust me, Deaton is the best help you're gonna get; he knows what he's doing." She turns to Isaac as if sensing his distress as well. "You've got nothing to worry about either, okay? Everyone's here, we're not going to let anything happen to you, Isaac."

The soft smile she gives, alone, is enough for him to believe and trust her. The pull is back and the hand she has on his arm is not doing anything to help to reel it in. He barely manages whispering out, "You'll be here, right?"

"Of course. I promise; I'm not going anywhere."

"Uh hi, who are you?" Lydia, the brazen one she is, speaks up and gets the attention of everyone but her eyes are suspiciously trained on Sara. "And how do you know Deaton?" With that, everyone has the suspicious look towards the mystery girl.

Sara isn't sure it's yet the time to reveal everything, so she looks to Deaton for some approval and she begins after a soft nod from the doctor and a sigh. "Um, I'm Sara. I-

"She's the girl I told you about, Lyds. Remember, the mystery girl?" Stiles interrupts and there's an slight 'oh' in realization from Lydia. She suddenly doesn't seem so weary of the mystery girl.

"So you're the one who helped Isaac after his little alpha run in."

"Right. That's pretty much all there is to that. As far as Deaton goes, well he was a friend of my fathers. He'd visit a lot when I was younger; help my father who had his own fair share of supernatural problems. I've known him since I was six; he's actually more of an uncle than anything. You guys are really lucky to have him." The last sentence is said with such conviction that it makes everyone wonder just how talented Deaton is. They've known he's _something, _but have yet to figure out what and nobody has ever bothered just asking. They're use to using him as help and not really questioning him on anything else. Sara's about to say more, but Derek rudely interrupts.

"We don't really have time to be curious. I have two betas to find, and if she can help find them then I trust her. So let's do whatever we're gonna do and speed this up."

"Alright, Isaac, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off and climb into the tub. You're the only person here who has seen where your two packmates are, but unfortunately you have no recollection of the location. So what I'm going to do is put you under hypnosis; it obviously won't be particularly comfortable, but if we can lower your heartbeat enough, it'll put you in a trance-like state. It will give access to you subconscious thoughts, more importantly the lost memories."

"It's safe, though. Right?" Because right now, this is all Isaac cares about.

"Do you want my honest answer?"

"No, not really." He knows there really no other option than this, so he instead of thinking about it and freaking himself out he takes off his shirt and exhales a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"Alright. Derek, Scott, Peter and Stiles, I'll need two of you on each side of him to hold him in place. He'll begin to fight to get out of the water at first; Sara, you stand behind him. You know what to do."

She nods and takes a deep breath as Isaac lowers himself into the freezing water. At Deaton's instructions, the guys push him further down into the water and the reaction is immediate. He fights back at first, wolfing out and growling as he struggles to get out. Sara can barely take seeing him this way; wanting to reach over and yell at them to stop. But she can't, she knows; it has to be done, but it still hurts to see him be put through this.

He yells and screams every time his head bobs out and the guys put all their strength to pushing him down until he finally slows and fights less and less. Once completely settled, Deaton instructs to let his head free and nods Sara over to the back of Isaac. Placing her hands on the sides of his head, she shuts her eyes, takes a breath. When she opens them back up, they are dilated and her irises are a foggy white-she's looking straight ahead, but it's as if she's seeing something that isn't there.

Sara hears a muffled Deaton calling to Isaac,and she begins searching for whatever she can find within the wolf's subconscious.

_She's standing inside a building; a dark run down building. Judging by the graffiti and debris scattered around her, she guesses it's been abandoned for some time. _

"Like stone... Like marble" She hears Isaac tell them.

_In front of her, are a set of stairs; she watches as Isaac rushes up them. She sees him stop and notice that someone is in the building with them. _

"Someone's- someone's here." She hears the panic in his voice and feels the firm grip he gets on her forearm as she continues to search, eyes wide and concentrated.

"Isaac, relax."

_She knows Isaac can hear Erica and Boyd, but he can't see them, can't find them. He turns to in the opposite direction as she goes towards the voices. Her back still to Isaac, Sara sees the two betas speaking to one another; talking about the full moon and controlling themselves during it._

"I hear them, but I can't... I can't..." She hears a gasp and the grip on her arm tightens; she can feel his panic. "She's there... I can't- A-alpha. No. NO!"

_She turns at the sound of Isaac's body hitting the floor and a growl from the female alpha, sending a wave of hurt through her at the sight of him being beaten. Knowing there's nothing she can do to stop it, she turns back to Erica and Boyd who Deucalion is instructing to have taken to what looks like a vault. One of the twins breaks Erica's arm yanking her passed the heavy door, while the other twin and another male alpha rough up Boyd and and push him into the vault. Sara turns away, not looking to see the two betas get beaten again to the point where they can't heal as quickly._

_As her head's turned she sees the female alpha give the blows to Isaac's neck and torso, stealing his memories and pulling him away, down the steps and to what she assumes is place she had originally found him in. _

At this point, Isaac's gone silent, but eyes still wide as Sara continues to make her way through his mind. Everyone watches her in awe, baffled by what is happening before them and wondering just what the hell Sara is. Deaton is the only one not swayed by the girls current state, only watching and waiting until she finishes.

_She feels herself being pulled from Isaac's mind and is able to catch a few last words before the haziness starts to come. _

"_Let's hope your alpha finds you before the full moon." _

_Frantically looking around the walls of the building, the final thing she sees is a word. There's others beside it, but she can only make out this one. Trying to squint isn't enough to see and the haziness consumes her, ripping her away from the scene._

Her eyes go back to their normal shade as her focus comes back to reality. She exhales deeply and braces herself on the edge of the tub at the same time Isaac sits up from the water with a huge intake of air. Before anyone can speak, she blurts everything out.

"I saw it! The-the name, I saw it. Wait, no. No, not a name, just a word. Only a word." To her surprise Lydia and Allison are by her side keeping her from losing balance and slipping to the floor. Isaac is already out and getting covered with a towel. "Bank; they're in a bank vault. The alphas, they beat Erica and Boyd, and put them there. They couldn't heal and Deucalion left them in the vault. He knew they'd be dangerous to one another on the full moon; knew they wouldn't be found on time."

Scott, who's putting another towel around his friend's shoulder is the first to respond."What about Isaac? What happened to him?"

"He went there and heard Erica and Boyd talking, but he turned in the wrong direction. It's like he couldn't use his senses to find them. The female alpha, Kali, she's the one who found him and took the memories. He never even got a glimpse of the betas." At this point, Sara's exhausted and a little shaken up by what she witnessed in the trance. She'd seen much fighting and blood, but seeing Isaac in such a state churned something disgusting and excruciating within her. She shakes the thought away and gives the two girls by her side a thankful nod and takes a seat on the floor as Stiles talks.

"Okay, well she said 'bank.' There's, what, six or seven banks in town? And by the description, it's an abandoned building, so more than likely a bank that went out of business."

Everyone nods, thinking of names of banks that have closed down in Beacon Hills. Isaac takes the time to go and sit beside Sara. He knows that she had been inside his head, and from the looks of it, it used up a lot of her energy. Looking down, he sees the bruise of his hand print on her forearm and instantly feels guilty. Taking it in his own hands-ignoring the whimper from inside-the black veins spread through his arm as he takes away the pain from the bruise and watches as it becomes a shade lighter. The wolf doesn't miss the grateful grin Sara gives him; the three seconds she stares at him begins feeling like years before their attention directed towards Allison.

"Beacon Hills First National Bank, that has to be it. My dad was talking about it some time ago. It's the only closed down bank here. It has to be it!"

Derek looks up in agreement, "She's right, it's the only one. We know the location; now we figure our way in. It's daylight, and we can't risk getting caught, so we'll have to wait until tonight." At this, Scott's head shoots up.

"Wait, but tonight's the full moon. You said they'll tear each other apart."

"They won't if we get there on time." With that, Derek looks over to Isaac and Sara. "You two, I want you somewhere safe and nowhere near that bank tonight. The alphas could show up, and clearly neither of you are strong enough to be of any help. Stiles, you go too." The hyper teen wants to object, but he'd rather keep his alive for another night so he gives an 'okey doke.'

Deaton gives Sara a stern look, telling her Derek's right, before she can speak up against the alpha. She's never been someone who takes orders well, and having to listen to this disgruntled alpha who she barely even knows doesn't sit right with her. But she simply rolls her eyes and nods her head, and listens in to Lydia volunteering to let Isaac, Stiles, and her stay at the Martin home.

"I already have to stay in too, so why not stick together? My house is the safest out of everyone's."

"Fine, but stay _inside_; understood?" His glare of attempted intimidation goes to all three, seeming to only be effective to Isaac. Lydia's gotten used to the looks he gives, and Sara is more annoyed at him barking orders at her than anything; but they all just say 'yes' in unison. "Good. The rest of you, meet at the house in an hour so we can figure this plan out. Erica and Boyd won't be in the right state of mind; they will do whatever it takes to kill us when we get in their way, so we need to be prepared."

With that, everyone starts making their way out of Deaton's office. Isaac gets to Derek and asks to stay behind for a few minutes to talk about something private after telling Sara to go ahead. Lydia grabs her hand and starts babbling something about clothes fit for a female causing the girl to chuckle a bit.

Isaac waits until everyone's out of hearing range before he bombards his alpha with questions.

/\/\/\

They've been at Lydia's for a few hours, eating pizza, watching movies and waiting for a text from Allison letting them know when the rescue mission begins. It's certainly been an interesting few for Sara; going from Lydia unsuccessfully trying to convince to wear some of her clothes-Sara refused because she was quite cozy in Isaac's clothes-Stiles scolding Isaac after he said he disliked pepperonis to Isaac's sudden change in behavior towards her.

Ever since they left Deaton's he's been practically glued to her side; she'll go as far to say he's being possessive of her. She's almost a hundred percent certain he growled when Stiles picked off an eye lash from her cheek. He even pushed Lydia over on the couch to sit beside Sara, earning a look of amusement from Stiles and a curse from the red-head. She's not quite understanding Isaac's sudden attachment to her, but she'd be lying if she said it's not adorable; he's like a puppy. The thought makes her chuckle causing the other three in the room to stare at her oddly.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something." Stiles and Isaac turn back to the movie, but Lydia just watched Sara with a knowing look on her face. She's already wondering if this girl's been reading her mind. Lydia throws her a mischievious and pulls Stiles up by the arm, getting a groan of annoyance.

"Stiles, come on, help me with some things in the kitchen. Let's go." She yanks Stiles towards the kitchen, throwing a wink to Sara over her shoulder.

Of course, Sara catches on and rolls her eyes at the girl's silliness. She is a little relieved to be alone with Isaac again, though. Turning back towards the him, she immediately notes that he's moved about two inches closer since her attention's been elsewhere. Not that she has a problem with that; and she's positive he knows she has no problem considering he can he heart right now-and it's racing. Glancing at his face, the smirk on his face is so obvious she almost wants to smack it off...or kiss it off. Yeah, definitely kiss it off those perfectly rosey lips while running her fingers through those silky, cur- Wait no, she can't; she won't. There's just too much chaos and drama going on for the two of them to start something so soon. They don't even know each other that well; she only just met him yesterday for Christ's sake!

But she can't seem to help the attraction; she gravitates as if something's tugging at her insides. There's a need to be beside him at all times; kind of how he's been clinging to her. Taking that trip through his mind, hasn't helped either. After coming out that trance something has changed majorly between the two of them. Sure, she'd had the tug before, but after the hypnosis, it's become stronger; more secure. It's unlike anything Sara's felt, and she wonders if he feels it too. They're not really at a point where she can just come out and ask a question like that.

She's now just staring at the television, not even comprehending what on the screen when Isaac finally breaks the tense silence.

"You're not even watching, are you?" He's got an eye brow raised, his face full of amusement. Instead of lying, she shakes her head.

"Nope," The grin that he gives her is makes her glad she's sitting down for her knees are jelly right at this moment. "I've never been one for the cliché summer romance between teenagers. No originality and it's just way too much cheese for me. Oh! Also, Noah and Allie? Even their names together screech sap. I'd much rather be tucked under the covers listening to a scream queen getting her insides ripped apart." Isaac's just watching her, looking as if he's having a difficult time holding himself together.

He stays quiet for a bit before finally making his comment.

"You are the most intriguing person I've ever met. Seriously. And possibly the most demented."

"Hey!" The pillow that flies at his head has him ducking and barely misses Lydia's-what looks to be expensive-table lamp. It's then that he bursts into a fit of laughter, getting a playful glare from Sara. "Don't you even say that! We already talked about this; you know, you're just as demented if not more. So you just keep that trap of yours shut." He tries, but fails to keep in the giggling so she turns away from him and crosses her arms. "Fine. I guess I'll just ignore you."

After fifteen minutes, Isaac's still having trouble containing his amusement; so much so that it's starting to get a poorly hidden smile from Sara. Clearing her throat, she puts on a straight face. Not ten seconds pass and there's Isaac hovering over her, hands tickling at her sides and a shout of laughter coming from her mouth. Kicking and pushing back, she causes them to crash to the floor in a fit of playful fighting and giggling. Both have truly not had this much fun on quite some time; but they more than enjoy. The pull starts clawing at them once again, sending an overwhelmingly amount of warmth through them both. They're so caught up in the sensation neither even notices how close they put themselves to each other. Their noses are spaced only half an inch and they can feel each others breaths on their lips. Any and playfulness has shifted to a tension just itching to be broken.

Sara's gaze is the first to break, glancing just a split second at Isaac's mouth; he's still staring straight into her when she swallows and looks back up. It's almost painful the tug that's pulling at her chest. His wolf is howling in a manner that's almost a miserable longing. After what feels like centuries, he finally leans in, Sara's eyes flutter closed and-

A fake cough utterly destroys the moment, ruining any chance of finally easing satisfying the tension and both stir away from each other, but not before giving Lydia a glower that could kill. She only snickers, completely ignoring the looks and holds up her phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but 'operation: get beta E and beta B back' is a go. Just thought I'd let you know. Plus, I want to finish the movie. I'm sure you two can finish later." She saunters over to the couch, grabbing the remote and rewinding about half of the movie. Stiles comes in a few seconds later, not really getting the frustration on Isaac and Sara's faces, but choosing to ignore it.

The two sit the rest of the movie, arms crossed, each glaring at a smirking Lydia who happily munches on her popcorn.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think! **

**Okay so I'm sure a lot of you already know what's happening between Isaac and Sara. For those of you who don't, well you'll have to wait. But to those who do: I know this thing is used A LOT in Teen Wolf fanfiction. I know that, but I love it. Like, I haven't gotten tired of it, and I wanted to try my hand at it. I'm gonna try to put my own twist on it though. ( ;**

**Also, Motel California... More like Motel torture everybody and cause fandom trauma. I'm really getting tired of the Isaac pain.**

**-T **


End file.
